The Reaper's Apprentice
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: What if Allen met a mysterious woman who took him in when he changed Mana into an Akuma? What if she took him in for the first two years of his training, instead of Cross? Features a more ruthless Allen when it comes to fighting... I know that the summary stinks, but it will be better later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

A/N: This is my FIRST time doing a DGM fic. Please be nice and not leave flames.

It started on the cold day of December 24th. A lone woman was walking by, wondering what she would do with her work load getting better. She hiked along in the snow, her brain convoluted by dates and times that she needed to be ready for. Sighing, she walked onwards, until a scream alerted her.

"Don't tell me it is another one… That Earl is getting out of hand with his Akuma," she said, sighing. She trekked onwards with no destination in mind, an aimless march.

Another scream resonated through the silent winter air. This time, the woman groaned and headed in that one direction that the scream came from. As she got closer, voices became more audible.

"How could you turn me into an Akuma?" a male voice asked, rasping as it spoke. A younger, but undoubtedly male voice screamed, and a flash of light emitted. The woman had come to the graveyard where the boy was grappling with the Akuma. The Akuma had cursed the boy's left eye, and the boy screamed, his arm activating upon the curse.

"That boy is putting up a good fight," the woman murmured, wondering what was going to happen now. Meanwhile, the boy's arm, acting on its own, split the moving skeletal figure in half, causing the soul in it to disappear. Before the soul vanished, it said, "Thank you, Allen Walker."

The boy began to wail as his hair surprisingly turned white. He screamed up to the Heavens and sniffled repeatedly, crying on the grave of his foster father. Meanwhile, the obese man was about to kill the boy, when he noticed another presence.

"Looks like I must take my leave… Goodbye, Allen Walker~," the man said, in his sing-song voice, floating away on an umbrella with a pumpkin face. (How he floated away was beyond the author's imagination).

"No. Come back. Give Mana back," the boy cried. The woman sighed and walked up to the boy. She looked at him cry and noticed how skinny he was. He was small for his age and had white hair that defied gravity. His eyes were a sapphire blue and his skin was pale from being out in the snow for so long.

The boy examined the woman. For the most part, her tall stature was covered by a black cloak and she had a gigantic scar over her left eye like he did now. Her skin was pale, like his, and almost translucent, like she was a ghost. She bore a small smile on her marred face and held out a hand to him which he grabbed.

"Kid, your dad wouldn't want you to be mourning over his death," she said, pulling him up. She took out a napkin from the folds of her cloak and wiped away his tears. Then, she placed him on the ground where he looked at her.

"How do you know what he wants?" Allen asked. She merely shrugged and smiled at him. Already, he seemed to calm down from his crying fit.

"I just know. And I can see if you can talk to him again, at least once," the woman lied through gritted teeth as the boy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Really? You won't do like what that fat man did," he asked.

"Yes, now who are you kid?" she asked, even though she knew his name.

"Allen Walker. And you?" he asked.

"I am Lady Death," she replied, smirking as she caught the boy in a dead faint.

Please Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

Cross Marian walked through the winter night, wondering where Mana's son was. He had arrived to the grave yard and looked around. The remnants of the Akuma were there, but there was no sign of the boy. He cursed under his breath and walked onwards, wondering where hell the boy was inside of the snowstorm.

Meanwhile, the scarred woman carried the young boy in her arms. She walked into a small cottage and dumped him on the bed. He moaned in protest and she just growled out loud, irritated at the fact that she had to deal with a brat, in her terms. For one thing, Lady Death HATED kids. Even cute infants. They would whine, cry, and scream when she approached them. They all feared her, for who would not fear death.

The second thing she abhorred was Akuma. Being the fact that they were sort of undead like the fabled ghosts, zombies, and vampires, they defied her. Especially the Akuma of a child was the worst. It was bratty and whiney, and complained a lot. She was not able to harm Akuma, and when they were destroyed by Exorcists, she AGAIN had to escort their souls to Heaven. Not to mention Hell, if they were self-destructed…

"Mana…" Allen said, waking up. The woman pulled out of her musings and looked down at the little boy. She scowled, wondering what forced him to pick him up from the middle of nowhere. She could have just left him to become an Akuma or killed him herself… Wait, she was not allowed to harm live humans.

"Damn it kid. Why couldn't you just die? Why the hell did I pick you up, a random beggar brat from the middle of the street? I should just throw you back into the snow again"

Upon hearing this, young Allen's eyes began to tear up. He sniffled, causing the woman to groan and she looked up.

"Don't throw me out in the snow. It is cold and I don't like it. And it reminds me of Mana's death," Allen cried out. Tears fell from his face and hit the soft sheets of the bed.

"Fuck. Stop that pathetic crying this instant," the woman cursed.

"Please, don't throw me out," Allen said, crying even more at her harsh language. The woman sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. I don't even know why I am helping you. Probably because you remind me of HIM," the woman groaned out. Allen perked up at the fact that he was not getting abandoned in the cold January storm and smiled lightly.

"Irritating brat," the woman muttered under her breath, as she held a bowl of soup. Allen took it and began spooning himself the soup. In a matter of minutes, the soup was gone and he asked for more.

"Shit, you have parasitic Innocence," the woman said, "Meaning you will eat a lot."

"What is Innocence?" the boy asked, curiously. The woman groaned and started explaining.

"Innocence is a substance that is known as the Crystal of God. It was made by the first civilization to battle Akuma, sort of like undead demons created by the Millennium Earl, or the fat ass you met earlier. It harms beings with Dark Matter, which the Earl uses to create Akuma out of. Now, don't ask me what Dark Matter is, as only the Earl knows how to create it."

"Ok, so I have Innocence… Where is it?" Allen asked.

"Your arm bares the Innocence to kill Akuma," the woman replied, "As I have taken you in, I will teach you how to use it."

"You will? Really?" Allen asked, eager to learn something new.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Thank you Lady Death," Allen said, hugging her.

"Call me Shikei," the woman replied, cursing under her breath as she pulled him off. And thus, their training started, and so did their one-sided friendship.


End file.
